precure all stars the legend of infernal garden
by mariae
Summary: It's been 10 months since the PreCure saved the world of dreams with the help of Happiness and 3 since saved the realm of music and dance using the Go! Princess, now everything is peace in the kingdom, but what happens when Nozomi suddenly taken ill while in Nuts House, taken home by her friends and abducted from her room.


This story begins in the deepest and unknown part of the garden cure there is the entrance to the legendary garden hellish black roses, whose legend has it that for millennia the guardian of the garden called Infernus was sealed inside a castle old protectors, but before she released two completely sealed prophecies.

The 1: _when the kingdom of Palmier is threatened by nightmares and its citizens from falling into complete despair, the 5 lights kingdom to travel and disperse the human world by choosing one by one, which will be 5 new warriors, they will be those that saved the kingdom and bring hope to the hearts of its citizens._

And the 2nd: _Again the kingdom of Palmier will be threatened and the so are the legendary garden cure rose and protective, the 5 warriors return to protect them from the threat and when the evil is completely eradicated protective Garden cure rose before leaving this world will choose new protective as the warrior that represents the dreams and hopes, after his departure weakened the seal and Infernus woke up to take control of the new protector._

Your beloved pets waiting anxiously awakening brought a small welcome gift, this was a very old book from the ancient Egypt called the Book of the Dead.

\- At last I am free, now that Flora and is not able to fulfill the last part of the 2nd prophecy seizes me new protective Garden cure rose¡-Infernus said.

In that pets were crows came flying toward her while one of them brought with him the aforementioned book.

-? My beloved pets what they bring it here, is for my Infernus asked to see what your beloved pets brought to him?.

\- The Egyptian Book of the Dead is a need warriors and I think this book can give me, let's think this spell is the ideal time to do 'said Infernus about to do the spell of the Book of the Dead!.

\- Oh you, god of the moon disc, which radiate in the nocturnal solitude Look! Among the inhabitants of heaven around you, I also accompany you! I enter my whim now in the region of the Dead; I deceased, prays in the Living on the Earth, wherever I drive my deseo.¡-term Infernus while reciting various shades began to emerge from the soil.

\- Infernus'm your new love, I know your names and what their desires' said Infernus.

The first to kneel before Infernus was Ugananos, the burly warrior red, with a short beard and a big mustache, with a yellow handkerchief.

My name is Uraganos, Infernus sama and I want to avenge the fall of all my colleagues and my love to the max heart¡-Precure said the big man called Uraganos.

\- I see you were Haaku warrior, do not worry you'll get your revenge against them and against the reincarnated queen luz¡-Infernus he said.

four other beings knelt, were also 3 men, Karehan, Moerumba and Kintoreski and a woman, Mizushitatare, the first one to speak, Karehan, had leaves and branches all over his body like a living tree with legs, second one Moerumba, had the appearance of a flame and wears red that looked more like torch leg, the third Kintoreski, was muscular mustache much like Samson and fourth Mizushitatare yellow, was a woman with blue and styled kimono rare.

\- I'm Karehan, Infernus sama and I want revenge on the precure splash star said the man called Karehan appearing leaves.

\- My name Moerumba cha cha, Infernus sama and like Karehan also want revenge against splash star Precure said the flames be called Moerumba!.

\- My name is Mizushitatare, Infernus sama and my colleagues as my desire is revenge against Precure Splash Star¡-said the woman called Mizushitatare unusual hairstyle.

\- And I'm Kintoreski, Infernus sama and desire for revenge against splash star Precure, I want to see how strong they have become since the last batalla¡-read yellow mustached man named Kintoreski.

\- I understand you were Akudaikan warriors, but there is a truth that you ignore completamente¡ four-Infernus said.

\- What, what truth -decían 4 at the same time with great surprise?.

\- Akudaikan was nothing but a mere creation of Goyan to fool the rest, which then end up destroying their own manos¡-Infernus said.

This news surprised 4, none could believe that Akudaikan master who both had served for so long was a vile creation, however sparking more anger was that Goyan had been lying all this time, but with the spend 4 hours calmed down and presentations continued.

This time two women, and Hadenya the Arachnea who knelt before Infernus, Arachnea was thin, with white hair, were while Hadenya, had short purple hair and was completely blind as a chicken.

\- I'm Arachnea, Infernus sama and I want revenge against Precure 5 and especially against his líder¡-said the thin woman called Arachnea.

-'And my name is Hadenya, Infernus sama I also want revenge against Precure 5 more against their líder¡-called fat woman said Hadenya.

\- I understand you two were warriors of Desparaia, so they can have their revenge against ellas¡-Infernus he said something so annoying just heard.

and that listening both desires by the two women it was not well liked by Infernus, since she had plans for the leader of the team, so he decided to wait to finish the following to appear, and so, this time They knelt a couple of men, Mukardia and Nebatakos, Mukardia was blond, very handsome and wore a red suit, while Nebatakos was a fat man with blond hair and middle age.

\- My name is Nebatakos, Infernus sama and my goal is revenge against those Precure 5¡-said the middle-aged man named Nebatakos.

\- I Mukardia, Infernus sama, and I really do not want to get back at anyone, just want to be useful to you as the woman who made the cure almost defeated me petrifying my feet, and the man who killed me when you said the woman was watching his face, are muertos¡-called handsome man said Mukardia.

\- I understand that you two were warriors of the director, not even worry that you have no desire for revenge if I can be helpful, and as for you 3 may have its revenge against those Precure 5 of the speakers, but the leader Precure 5 of those are mine so do not do anything against it, is that clear? 'said Infernus what they nodded their heads frightened.

After that moment of fear that took four by Infernus, came the turn of a woman Northa, kneeling, Northa was albino with long hair, a tiara of branches and leaves in the head.

\- I'm Northa, Infernus sama and my desire revenge against Fresh precure¡-said the albino woman named Northa.

\- I see the true warrior eras of Moebius, and I guess you know he was a brain computarizado¡-Infernus said what Northa nodded.

On this occasion an elegant man knelt before Infernus Baron Salamander, was brown hair top hat with a black tuxedo red lapel, gray shirt, a black bow with a green jewel in the center, and a white mask on one side of the face.

\- I am the Baron Salamander, Infernus sama and desire of revenge for my defeat Precure Heartcatch anterior¡-said the elegant man named Baron Salamander.

\- I understand, my beloved pets while they say that you caused great chaos in parís¡-Infernus said what the Baron nodded.

Then came the turn of 3 young man, Sharp, Natural and Flat, to kneel before Infernus, the first, Sharp was blond, dressed in black, with purple jacket and black shoes, the second Nature, had gray hair, red jacket and shirt white sleeveless knee pants and yellow shoes with coffee, and the third, Flat, had pink hair, glasses, had jacket and blue pants with a white shirt open and loose, gray with white shoes.

\- I am Sharp, Infernus sama and I want revenge against Precure¡-Suite said the young blond hair named Sharp.

\- I'm Natural, Infernus sama and my desire is revenge against Precure¡-Suite she said the boy called Natural.

\- And I'm Flat, Infernus sama and I also want revenge against Precure¡-Suite said the boy called Flat.

\- We are saying the trio mayor¡-3 at the same time, while Infernus thought they would be useful for his plans.

\- I understand, you worked for Howling three were his warriors, while the body had the queen said Mayorland¡-3 Infernus thing nodded.

The next to kneel, Joker, was a man of very similar appearance to that of a court jester of King Arthur in medieval times to the Middle Ages, the man wore a white mask on his face, his hair was purple colors yellow, red and blue with 3 balls of the same color of his hair, his clothes were white and purple with a yellow belt and pointed shoes.

\- My name is Joker, Infernus sama and I want revenge against Precure¡-smile said the jester-like man named Joker.

\- I guess you were servant-Pierrot¡ Clown Joker mientra Infernus said nodding juggling areas that had in her hair.

Soon one of the mascots of Infernus came bringing its claws a little mouse with sunglasses, and landed near her mistress.

\- My beloved pet that is what you have in your claws? is a mouse? I see that once was human so we will refund your apariencia¡-Infernus said mientra read a new spell from the book of the dead.

\- Undo the magic acted here, reverse the spell so that everything will be as it antes¡-Infernus he said while reciting the spell that would restore human appearance mouse.

And so happened, the little mouse was transformed into a man, Bell, was more wrinkled appearance, has white hair, sunglasses, a mustache and beard, dressed in black with blue and always with a sweet in the mouth .

\- I'm Bell, Infernus sama, thank you for returning my appearance before, I want to take revenge against the Doki-doki Precure¡ she said the man called bell greater appearance.

\- I understand that you were a warrior Jikochu and then gave you to swallow the Jikochu spore, after the king of trump was liberado¡-Infernus said bell thing nodded.

Nobody noticed a handsome young Phantom, mahogany short hair, blue eyes, white coat with black buttons open at the waist, black trousers, with a red shield covering his right arm with a belt that had a gray coat as buckle on his back and carried a short sword, edged in black with a red stripe.

\- Go seem to have a big party here would you mind if I also said the young mysterious stranger?.

\- I'm Infernus guardian of the infernal garden and owner of the castle, who are you? And how did you get to this place without being seen by my pet? 'He said Infernus intrigued to know who was the mysterious young man.

\- Oh, excuse my rudeness, Infernus sama, I Phantom, the ghost work to rule and to the queen-mirage¡ said the mysterious young man named Phantom.

At that time Infernus rose from his throne and spoke a few words to all new warriors, and warriors present.

\- You have arrived now, it's time to bring the new protector of my rose garden cure dominios¡-Infernus told his warriors.

\- Infenus sama, give me your permission to bring a cure dream as you want, I promise I will not fallare¡-Hadenya told her knees waiting for permission from his new mistress.

\- Okay, you have my permission and I hope for your sake do not fail or you eliminare myself and for everything to go well with you Nebatakos' said Infernus, what Hadenya nodded.

And so Nebatakos Hadenya and left the castle and garden infernal to fulfill the mission that was entrusted to them.

* * *

While somewhere in the sky over Japan in a ship daunting was an older man, this man had a beard and long white hair, a tunic similar to the one used by the Greeks but with long sleeves.

The man was trying by all means to contact those who were warriors in the service of evil and this time was successful.

-Yuragi Sama, we made contact with one of them, is a muchacho¡-said a young woman with long red hair to her waist.

\- Perfect Yura, put the image of the boy in the pantalla¡-said the older man called Yuragi, to which the woman called Yura nodded.

\- Hi, I'm Kiria and you should be Yuragi san, what do you want me Kiria said the boy called with interest?.

Yuragi was about to answer the question of Kiria, when Yura his assistant and right hand will advance to answer.

\- We are looking for a girl of 15, who some time ago was named new protective Garden cure rose from the previous protective, we know that is one of many legendary warriors known as the precure, we must find her before Warriors Infernus the guardian of the infernal garden of black roses do, but the last part of the 2nd prophecy cumplirá¡-said Yura.

\- You know I know the two of them are called Cure Black and Cure White, also listen to them was joined by a warrior named Bright Shiny, but I really do not think any of them is the girl you are looking for, well I irme¡-Kiria said about leaving.

\- Okay, but before you go, your duty is to protect the Precure you know, Warriors Infernus¡-Kiria said Yuragi entrusting the mission to protect Max Heart of the evil of Infernus.

\- Okay, protect the Precure and especially to Cure White¡-Kiria said red-faced at last he said, ending communication.

After communication with Kiria end, contacted others who were warriors in the service of evil, this time were 2 girls exactly the same, so they concluded that they were twins, one of them had short red hair and eyes the same color, while the other had long blue hair and eyes the same color.

\- Kiriu'm Michiru and Kaoru Kiriu she is my twin sister, you want of us Yuragi san asks young redhead named Michiru?.

\- We need to find the place where lives the girl who was named new protective Garden cure rose while we know that is one of the legendary warriors the Precure, we find her before Warriors Infernus the guardian of Infernal garden of black roses hagan¡-he reads what Yuragi waiting for answers.

Precure -¡Nosotras went briefly and have 2 friends who still are, is more called Cure Bloom and Cure Egret, they are still active, but I is not one of them is the girl they are looking for, even now I remember, they have a friend is also Precure, which is probably the girl they want, for now we must cut off communication 'said Kaoru had decided to talk.

\- Okay, but we will commend them to protect their precure friends, that Infernus not undermine ellas¡-said Yura.

\- We will, we will protect Bloom and Egret, those enemigos¡-Michiru said with determination and decision to protect her friends.

After communication with Kiriu twin was over, they contacted this time with 3 people who were formerly warriors serving maze, were two men and a young woman, the first had short, blond hair and blue eyes, the second She had long black hair to the waist and green eyes, the third one was a young woman with dark purple red hair and dark eyes.

\- Hi, I'm Hayato Nishi but you can call Westar, they are Shun Minami, but also can call Soular, and finally she is Setsuna Higashi, and if they can call or Cure Eas Passion¡-Hayato said in his typical comic pose, presenting to your friends, which is not made them very funny either, because a blow to the head with bump included, by Shun and by Setsuna was won.

\- AS HAPPENS TO TELL YOU MY OTHER NAME UNKNOWN BIT SILLY shouted angrily shun Hayato hitting on the head!.

\- DEVILS WHO GAVE YOU MY PERMISSION TO REVEAL SECRET IDENTITY UNKNOWN PEOPLE IDIOTA¡-like Setsuna said Shun also furious that giving a blow to the head Hayato.

After a few minutes to download unabated in the poor Hayato, things calmed down and at last they could speak without the nonsense of Hayato.

\- We apologize for the incident with our friend, is that it tends to make antics when he wants, I guess you must be Yuragi and Yura san san, what do they want from us with Setsuna 'he said curiously.

\- No matter, we are looking for a girl who long ago was named protective Garden Cure Rose, we must find her before Warriors Infernus the guardian of the infernal garden of black roses do, but the last part of the 2nd prophecy cumplirá¡-Yuragi said.

\- Yuragi san, Yura san, could you tell us the 2nd prophecy please ?, so perhaps we could help them to find the girl who are buscando¡-Setsuna he said trying to help.

-! Sure, why not? Yura brings the scroll which is written the 2nd profecía¡-order Yuragi, to which Yura nods and brings and read the scroll.

\- Again the kingdom of Palmier will be threatened and the so are the legendary garden cure rose and protective, the 5 warriors return to protect them from the threat and when the evil is completely eradicated protective Garden cure rose before leaving this world new protective chosen as the warrior that represents the dreams and hopes, after his departure weakened the seal and Infernus woke up to take control of the new protectora¡ Yura-read the scroll.

after hearing what the second prophecy said the three were thoughtful for a few minutes until Setsuna spoke again.

\- Mmm, with the warrior that represents the dreams and hopes eh ?, my adopted sister, my friends and I know it is more Precure are 37 in total so far, it is called Nozomi Yumehara and lives in the Bara district to Cho, is the leader of the yes precure 5¡-Setsuna said, delighting Yuragi and Yura with the information received.

\- Thanks for the information about the girl, now before finishing communication, we want to ask you three to protect her friends from the evil Infernus¡-Yuragi he said.

\- Of course I do, especially Shun who will happily protect his girlfriend Miki¡-Hayato said with derision, which was not amused to Shun, and he returned to knock one stroke.

communication once finished, they put the ship at full speed towards Bara to Cho, but they did not know was that two Warriors Infernus, Handenya and Nevatakos were already were there to be with them Nozomi.

* * *

While all this was happening, in Bara to CHO, where Nuts House was there 5 girls known as the yes precure 5, were helping and cleaning the store and soon a large gathering in honor of peace it would be held all Precure had managed then save the realm of dreams, but something was about to happen that would end the peace achieved.

Komachi, Karen, and Kurumi were on the second floor dusting and sweeping the floor while Nozomi, Rin and Urara were on the first floor mopping and cleaning the shelves of dust, but something was about to happen that would frighten all those who were there.

\- _Lack little, very little, and your body, your mind and your soul will míos_ ¡-said a dark voice in the head in Nozomi thing that confused.

\- Any of you heard me speak? I said something? 'said Nozomi believing some of her friends had told her thing as both Rin and Urara shook their heads.

\- Hmm, it must have been my imagination, but it was that strange voice in my cabezo¡-be mentally Nozomi said when he received again the strange voice in his head.

\- _Soon, very soon, I will have full control over you, and you can not escape my_ _power_ voice said again, only this time, a strange stifling heat invaded his body, causing him to pass out!.

\- You finished cleaning Nozo ... I was about to say Rin when he saw that his friend was unconscious on the floor.

when he approached he realized it was burning and that his body was hotter than an oven cakes.

! | -NOZOMI? ¿NOZOMI ails you're okay? DESPIERTA¡-Rin screamed desperate to see Nozomi did not react.

Rin's cries attracted the attention of Urara, who was cleaning and putting flowers on the table, walked over to see who was shouting, froze when he saw a faint Nozomi and high fever.

\- San Nozomi, Rin san you know what has happened to him ?, because I fainted so Urara asks distraught by seeing Nozomi in that state?.

\- I have no idea THE MINIMUM Nozomi ESA fainted FORMA¡-Rhine still screaming in anguish.

Their cries reached the second floor, where they were cleaned and the other end to the winery where Coco, Nuts and Shiro, were finishing accommodate boxes.

on the second floor:

\- Why, Rin san is so hysterical screaming so will there be something bad happened 'he said Komachi getting worried?.

\- Perhaps, Nozomi fell or broke something as usual and this rebuking the Rhine as costumbre¡-Kurumi said without giving much importance to the screams.

\- I do not think that's why, Rin's cries of anguish seem more scolding, go see that paso¡-said Karen starting down the stairs, followed by Komachi and Kurumi.

in the cellar:

\- What is happening, Rin is screaming hysterically perdida¡-Natsu said, surprised by the screams was hitting Rhine.

\- Maybe, Nozomi tripped and fell on him Rin and so the gritos¡-said Sirop, fun imagining the face of Rhine.

\- I do not think that's it, Sirop, Rin is not to yell at Nozomi Kurumi that way, but I think what has happened is very serious, I have a bad feeling, I'll see that es¡-Coco said, feeling that Nozomi something bad happened to him, and went to see, being followed by Sirop and Natsu.

Returning to the entrance of Nuts House, just as the three girls ran down the stairs to see the cries of the Rhine were due, they saw that the boys came to also see what happened to the Rhine, by his screams, but when they arrived to see what was going on, with an image that is not expected, between Rin and Urara, were trying to revive Nozomi but without success.

\- Rin, Urara, what happened to Nozomi? and Rin was screaming? Karen was asking worried, scared seeing Rin hugged Nozomi.

\- Do not know, Karen san a while ago was fine even asked if we had talked, but we said no, then when I approached to ask if he had finished cleaning, that's when I saw Nozomi had fainted and not react from entonces¡-Rin said with anguish because her best friend status.

Meanwhile Komachi Nozomi approached to see if what they saw was nothing serious, but when I touch your forehead, feared for her, and she realized Nozomi was very wrong.

\- Karen, we have to take her home as soon as possible, Nozomi san is burning in fiebre¡-Komachi he said, seeing the poor condition which was Nozomi, which Karen nodded.

then Coco approached to charge Nozomi in arms, did not understand why she had fainted so suddenly, when they were about to leave, to take Nozomi home, Sirop complained about what would happen to the meeting was to hours begin.

\- We will have to suspend until further aviso¡-Natsu said, making the decision to suspend the meeting of the peace achieved by the Precure.

before leaving, they called other teams, to warn that the meeting had been suspended by bad strange that afflicts Nozomi making faint, having a visa for the suspension of the meeting, and before leaving nust House, Urara realized he had put flowers in the vase, black had become mysteriously, leaving poor shocked Urara.

As they headed to the apartment building where Nozomi lived with his parents, they saw several bystanders began to fall unconsciousness and plants turned black, just passed by florist Family Rhine, where the same phenomenon parents repeated Rin and brothers were asleep and the plants and flowers in the shop were now black, none of them noticed that they were being watched from the sky, and Nebatakos Hadenya.

When they reached the apartment where he lived with his parents Nozomi, they realized that he was also going the same mother was asleep on the table while the girls took to switch to Nozomi clothing and put it to bed.

\- How is Nozomi, girls asks Coco worried about Nozomi, as it was very strange this whole phenomenon?.

\- So far, it seems as if asleep deeply, I can not even believe this is happening esto¡-Rin said, still in shock with Nozomi.

Karen was about to say something when suddenly the sound of a window bursting into pieces was heard.

Mientra Nozomi's room, she seemed to be in a kind of deep sleep, not knowing what was about to happen, and Nebatakos Hadenya their powers broke the window of the balcony overlooking Nozomi's room.

\- Now if Nebatakos take it and get out of here before her friends lleguen¡-Hadenya said, as he watched Nozomi Nebatakos take in arms.

\- Infernus sama, will be pleased when you see that we take, what we said pidió¡-Nebatakos, Nozomi carrying on his shoulder, as he transformed his ball and threw ink to darken the room, so that the and Hadenya prey could escape.

That the voices and footsteps of the girls, who had heard the noise that caused Hadenya and Nebatakos moments ago, and went to see if anything had happened to Nozomi were heard, that gave them both enough time to go without being seen, but they did not realize that accidentally Hadenya leave several of his feathers all over the room.

\- Nozomi, these well what was the roar that we hear, and we woke ?, entrar¡-Rin said, opening the door, as she and the others began to worry about the lack of replies.

upon entering and turning on the light, they found that the room was darkened strangely, and apparently the girls seemed to recognize the way was dark room and realized that there were several feathers scattered all over the place and the most serious surprise with what they were about to discover.

\- Wait, I've seen this before, but it is impossible if we assume that he was muerto¡-Kurumi said, almost shocked by what he saw.

\- That's not all, there are feathers all over the room, and resemble those of Hadenya, which is impossible since she was dead from the park incident hadas¡-Urara said, as surprised as the rest of his team.

but when Komachi approached the bed to see if Nozomi, was not awakened by the noise, he discovered something that chilled her.

\- NOZOMI SAN, not in his bed, has desaparecido¡-Komachi said very scared, which attracted the attention of others, to his surprise.

\- It can not be, if Nozomi could not even get up, it was more practically inconsciente¡-said Karen shocked with all this.

\- And if, was abducted while we were coming to see if anything had happened ?, we have to go get it, is to be found as antes¡-Rin said, very worried about what happened to his best friend.

And when they were about to leave, they saw that the guys in form of fairy came to them to ask if they had not spent anything Nozomi, but seeing that the girls did not respond, the worst is feared.

\- I pass something bad to Nozomi, Coco¡-Coco said, starting to worry about the situation that was living.

\- Why not say anything, so bad this Nozomi ?, said Natsu¡-Nuts, was also beginning to worry about what was going on.

\- Speak Up, which is what is happening with Nozomi Ropu¡-?, said Sirop, desperate and so silently, girls.

Rin and the others decided to tell the boys what had happened, and Nozomi had mysteriously disappeared, and they thought someone had taken, was Rin which dared to speak.

\- Guys, really went out that Nozomi disappeared from her bedroom, and we believe she was abducted by Hadenya and Nebatakos not know how regresaron¡-Rin said, scaring the 3 simultaneously.

After telling, what happened to the boys, all came to see if they could find Nozomi, and save the enemy while that happened, hadenya and Nebatakos, who had Nozomi on his shoulder, came to the park where it was, I opened a portal that would take them to the infernal garden where Infernus, and hoped, when they were about to cross the gate a voice stopped them.

\- Hold it, I will not allow the new protective fall into the clutches of Infernus, I cure it impediré¡-Scarlet said the newcomer called cure scarlet, whose suit was completely red leather to the head, and had two double swords edge.

\- Well, well, we have here, so you typically prevent us to fulfill our mission, Nebatakos you enter the portal to our prey, I will be their oponente¡-Hadenya said, mientra Nebatakos Nozomi across the portal with his shoulder, but one of the swords crossed the portal fitting into the back of Nebatakos killing him upon arrival at Infernus.

\- Now you just stick your, and your friend, is no longer alive, these swords can reverse resurrection spells, so pelea¡-cure Scarlet said, prompting Hadenya to fight against it, which Hadenya accept gladly.

And so began a battle which was at first melee with fists and kicks, but then change as Hadenya change his bird form and use their feathers to attack Scarlet, Scarlet fought using swords, the battle was on its climax, the two were very tired, and Scarlet take, the fatigue Hadenya to give the final blow, Scarlet Hadenya dismembered, piece by piece, killing her with his sword, then another man appeared, comforting.

\- Sorry, Yuragi sama could not prevent the girl fell to Infernus¡-Scarlet said, somewhat depressed by not saving Nozomi falling into the clutches of Infernus, removing processing and proving to be Yura.

\- Yura not be sad, because you can not do anything for her but fight for liberarla¡-Yuragi said, comforting her, and seeing that there were only bones Hadenya.

At the moment they 2 to the strength left, Rin and Urara arrived at the park where a few minutes ago led the battle of Hadenya vs Scarlet and finding nothing but bones decided to return and tell what they found.

Next chapter: the Max Heart in danger, the appearance of Infernus.


End file.
